Episode 137
Desisyon is the one hundred thirty-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 24, 2017. Summary Danaya and Aquil brought Lira and Mira to Amihan. Amihan embraced the Diwanis. Mira and Lira asked why she is crying. Hagorn tells his soldiers that they will attack if Amihan did not come out before dawn. He told them they will not leave anyone alive this time. Hagorn called Agane, Amarro and Asval. Mira noticed that Danaya is also crying. Danaya left, and Aquil followed her. Lira asked what is happening. Amihan said it was happiness, because Emre has granted her two daughters that she could be proud of. Amihan told them to take care of each other. A Hadezar approached Pirena and Ybrahim, to relay Hagorn's message. On the round table of Sapiro sat Alena, Danaya, Muros, Mayca, Amihan, Imaw, LilaSari, and Pirena. Hitano and Ybrahim stood near it. Pirena informs them that Hagorn gave them an ultimatum to surrender until the next morning, or else he will extinguish all diwatas and Sapiryans. Ybrahim proposes that they escape from the mountains. Muros concurred. Mayca said she knows all mountains in Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya, and could guide them accordingly. Amihan did not want to live that kind of life. Pirena said there is no other choice. Alena told Amihan to tell the others about her plan. Amihan said it is not yet time, but told them to go to the mountains, while she remained behind to observe the Hathors. Danaya said she would remain as well. Ybrahim asked if Amihan would follow, and she said she would. Ybrahim took Muros and Mayca with him, to pick out where they should go. While Pirena was observing Hagorn's army, Alena tells Pirena that Amihan is planning to sacrifice her life by fighting the Hadezars to the death. While Cassiopea was looking at her cauldron, a black spiritual aura approached her and introduced herself as one of her Espiritung Mata (Eye Spirit). The Spirit told Cassiopea that one of the Sang'gres would die. Cassiopea woke up. Cassiopea looked into her cauldron and saw Amihan's image. Ybrahim told the Sapiryans and Carcero fugitives to collect all the weapons, which they would bring. Amihan sought to speak with Ybrahim. Wantuk giggled, so Mayca took him away. Amihan told Ybrahim that she wished to say farewell, and to thank him. Ybrahim said he had told her before that he will not leave or abandon her. Amihan told Ybrahim that she loves him, and kissed him. Alena explained that after Amihan died, she will fight the Hadezars as an ivtre. Pirena said that would be true heroism, and their mother is correct that Amihan is worthy to be queen. Amihan apologized for kissing Ybrahim. Ybrahim said it was unexpected, but he was very happy, for he thought he could only have that kind of kiss in his dreams. Ybrahim asked why she is sad. Amihan said it was because they do not know what will happen, so it is her way of saying goodbye to him. Amihan said Ybrahim is the only man she loved, other than her father. Ybrahim said he loved her too. While Mira was examining her sword, Lira told her that the adults have decided to flee from the enemy. Mira wonders if the Hadezars could be slain by enough wounds. Ybrahim told Amihan not to say goodbye like that, because he knows they will be together for a long time, and will fight in many more battles. Ybrahim said they also have a daughter, which they must both raise. Amihan said she knew Ybrahim would not abandon Lira. Ybrahim said their daughter would be happy if she saw her parents together, so they should strive to live for their daughter and for each other. Ybrahim asked Amihan to promise that she will live for a long time, and they will be together forever. Amihan nodded. Ybrahim said he was very happy. They kissed again, and embraced. Lira makes Hadezars follow her. Mira fought with two of the Hadezars. Lira was surrounded by Hadezars. She vanished at an opportune time, so some of the Hadezars hit each other and were slain. Three remained, and she escaped by ivictus to go to Mira. Lira said the zombies she watched would die when struck at the head. They did this to the Hadezars, who vanished. They celebrate, but the bodies of the Hadezars reappeared and were reanimated. Mira stabbed the ground with her sword, and the Hadezars vanished. They celebrate again, but the Hadezars reappeared once more. Ether arrives and laughs, saying that not even Emre has power against the ivtres from Balaak. Pirena said Amihan cannot die, for everyone morale would falter; Lira and Mira would also feel bad. Pirena said they must stop Amihan; she must not be the one to make the sacrifice. Alena said it would be her, for she has no one to leave behind. Alena tells Pirena that she would die before Amihan does. Pirena objects, but Alena said it was necessary. Cassiopea asked her cauldron again if Amihan would really die. It showed her an image of both Amihan and Alena. Cassiopea asked if two of the Sang'gres would die. She asked for Emre's mercy, so that he would not allow such thing to happen. Pirena said they had been together so recently to be separated again. Alena told Pirena not to tell Amihan and Danaya about her plan. She also told Pirena not to flee with Ybarro and the others until she had returned. Pirena asked where Alena will go, but Alena told her not to ask questions. Trivia *This episode features 360° shots. References